How am I supposed to work like this!
by Waves of Wind
Summary: Hitsugaya returns to his squad after being on a mission for several months, but something has changed and it's not just his height. Why can't he concentrate on his work? Read and find out! Hitsugaya x Matsumoto.
1. Chapter 1

**How am I supposed to work like this?!**

Stress. That was Toshiro Hitsugaya's problem. Not that there was a single day in which he could relax, but this was getting ridiculous. This was absolutely nerve wracking. What's going on, you ask? Paperwork, naturally. This time was different though.

He had been on a scouting mission in the endless deserts of Hueco Mundo for about 10 months. In that time, he had grown quite a lot, thanks to a growth spurt. He had also learned to extend his already massive patience. His partner for the mission had been captain Unohana, who had been a great listener. He had told her about his lazy ass of a vice captain and she had simply smiled as he rambled on. She finally spoke to prevent him from freezing the cave they were in and gave him some tips to stay patient.

"You know, Hitsugaya, people always complain quite a lot about the people they care most about."

He froze at that. 'The ones they care most about'? Well, yeah. He cared for Matusmoto, but did he care for her the most. The more he pondered this, the more he realized he had no clue what his feelings for her were. He tried to think of her as a friend, but his brain threw that one out right away for some reason. Was she more to him? That would not be received well by the other captains. It was an unwritten rule that Captains were not allowed to have relationships with their subordinates. He was zoned out for the rest of that mission and nearly died several times because of it. When he finally got back, his problems really started.

His vice captain had always liked hugging him, but she really couldn't resist when he had been away for a while. 10 months ago, this would have been very different than it was now. Back then, all his vice captain's hugs just forced his head between her breasts because of his height. When his vice captain jumped him from behind this time, his new height surprised both of them. Her arms wrapped around them and her chest was pressed in to his back. The forgotten discussion with the 4th squad captain flowed back in to this mind as he felt her breasts rub against his back as she talked.

"Wow, Captain! You've gotten tall! You're bigger than me now. I told you you'd grow up to be a sexy piece of man."

Here, his hell began. From that day on, he couldn't focus on a single thing he was supposed to be doing. Why? His desk was facing his vice captain's desk and her….assets were very painfully in sight. Normally she was hardly in the office at all, but she apparently felt they had to catch up about these last few months. Fortunately, he could let her talk and simply drift off as he stared at her. Lately however, this was apparently starting to draw her attention.

"Captain? Captain?! Captain, you're drooling."

He shot up slightly and dried off the corner of his mouth. "No I wasn't!" She simply laughed for the next hour and then asked him what he had been thinking about. He simply said it was nothing and tried to ignore her teasing for the rest of the day. At least she was doing paperwork now. His face heated up as she started commenting on his appearance and linked it to his drooling. It wasn't long before she started asking about not what, but who he'd been thinking about. When he had rejected every single women she named, she sighed in frustration and called him a kill-joy. To add to his problems, it was extremely hot today and Matsumoto had her uniform open even more than usual. He groaned silently at the sight as he looked up to take a sip of tea. She was fanning herself with some of the paperwork and he could see a small bead of sweat run down her neck and towards the valley of her breasts. He sighed as bead of sweat fell from his own face and fell on the paper that had been waiting for his autograph for at least 15 minutes. He blinked when he realized she'd said something. "Eh….Sure Matsumoto." To his surprise she stood up and walked over to his desk. She leaned in close to his face and put a hand to his forehead.

"Do you have a fever? It's hard to tell with that icy reiatsu of yours. You just gave me permission to take a nap! Oh, well. I think I'll grasp this chance."

She quickly plopped down on the couch and laid down. He mentally kicked himself for not paying attention and stood up to get some more tea. He glanced at her as he passed the couch and immediately wished he hadn't. Her uniform had ridden up slightly and gave him a perfect view of her long, smooth leg. He resisted the urge to pin her to the couch and take her right then and there and walked out of the door. He walked in to the squad kitchen and slammed his head against the wall in an attempt to rid himself of the images haunting his mind. He poured himself a new cup of tea and slammed his head against the wall again when the images refused to leave his mind. He heard a cough behind him and turned around to find the third squad's vie captain, Kira Izuru, behind him. "Can I help you, Izuru?" The blonde shinigami tried to keep from laughing as he gestured at the office. "Rangiku giving you problems, captain?" Hitsugaya shook his head. "No, it's more a personal problem." Kira nodded. "I see. I'm just glad she's acting like herself again." Hitsugaya took a sip of his tea as he tried to process this new information. "What do you mean? Rangiku is always herself." Kira shook his head and grabbed a cup of tea as well. "No, she was drinking more, talking less and she was more depressed. I think she missed you."

Hitsugaya sighed as he walked back to his office. She'd missed him? Probably just to tease him. He refused the urge to stare at her as he passed the couch again and sat down behind his desk to work on the paperwork. He got through three papers before she managed to distract him again. She was softly sighing and giggling in her sleep and she hugged the pillow to her chest with a happy smile. She giggled again and he barely bit back a scream. How was he supposed to work like this?! She was just too damn gorgeous! Her hair, her face, her body and combined with that bubbly personality. It just wasn't fair! It didn't help that he could see _everything_ from his position behind his desk. Every time she rolled over, her chest bounced tauntingly and it rose above the armrest with every breath she took. There were definite signs of life between his legs and he blushed as the shame of peeping at his vice captain caught up to him. He did not look away however, especially when she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Hmmmmmmm………………..That feels goooood."

His head hit the desk with a loud thump. This was so not fair. How was he going to explain not being on time with his paperwork? How was he supposed to work like this anyway? He knelt down in front of the couch and brushed some hair out of her face. He gazed longingly at her angelic features and leaned in. "It's your own fault, you know? You're just too damn beautiful. I can't work like this." He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her softly. He could swear he felt her face relax slightly and pulled back with a soft smile. "Rangiku."

"Toushiro."

His face went white as he heard her speak his name. Did she wake up? He sighed in relief when he saw she was still deep asleep. She rolled on to her side and hugged the pillow tighter with a happy smile. "Toushiro."

He smiled as he sat back down at his own desk. "Your own fault." He glanced up at her sleeping form, before he picked a new paper from the pile. "Seriously, how am I supposed to work like this?"

* * *

Hey Guys! I hope you like the new fic. Depending on the reviews I may be tempted to add another chapter. Maybe Matsumoto's point of view or just a continuation. I'm not sure yet. Again, I hope you guys like it and please review!

Azure Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Rangiku sighed softly as she finished another piece of paperwork. She hated being right. Normally, she loved it, but not this time. She had always told her dear, little captain that he would grow up to be a sexy, sexy, piece of man. When he finally came back from that stupid scouting mission, he had shot in to some weird kind of super fast puberty. Not only had he grown a few inches taller than her, but he had also gotten even cuter than before. Too bad she didn't realize that before she hugged him. It wasn't the kind of tall you noticed right away. It was like, Wham! "Wow Taichou, your big!"

With her previous hugs, she had never noticed how muscular he really was. His chest was a tough as a rock! She had quickly hid her surprise and bounced happily up and down, screaming drunken greetings and slowly suffocating her poor Taichou. To her surprise, he turned around and hugged her back, sighing softly. He seemed to realize what he did a second later and quickly let her go.

"Good to see you again, Matsumoto."

"I'm happy you're back Taichou. Drinking in the office is nowhere near as fun when you aren't there to shout at me."

She had dragged him back to the office as soon as he had delivered his report and dumped him behind his desk, demanding they'd catch up on what happened in their lives. As usual, she did most of the talking while her captain did most of the paperwork. However, every now and then, he would look up at her and space out for a while. She frowned slightly when he did it again, this wasn´t like him at all. Was he even paying attention. She took a sip of tea and nearly choked on it when she spotted his face again. He had a strange sort of hunger in his eyes and……..was he? He was DROOLING!

"T-Taichou? Are you drooling?"

"NO!"

She smiled slightly as her taichou rubbed the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. She was one of the few people who could see through his cold exterior, and therefore one of the few who could see when he was blushing. And he was blushing like mad. The tips of his ears always glowed red and the color would drain from his cheeks. She smirked slightly, blackmail was god's greatest gift to man. Now all she needed to do was find out what had caused him to drool in the first place. She looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. She hadn't noticed, but he had lost that cuteness he had always had as a kid. It had been replaced by a calm sort of handsomeness. His white hair still spiked in every direction, but it seemed to fit his head slightly better now. His back was a lot broader, he had grown and some muscle could be seen quite clearly through his uniform, but when you looked in to his eyes you could see he was still himself. That strange color that reminded her of burning ice. She quickly snapped out of her daze and went back to the issue at hand

"What were you thinking about Taichou? You normally don't drool. OOOOOOH! I bet you were thinking about a girl!"

"What? No!"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Taichou. You've gotten quite handsome. I bet lot's of girls are swooning over you. Which one drew your attention? Momo? Nah, Nanao?" She bit her lip and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"NO! Get back to work damn you!"

"OOOOOH, It's third seat Madsume, isn't it?"

"God no!"

"Hm, you're making this difficult. I got it! It's Nemu! I didn't know you liked submissive girls. I guess you like that kind of kinky stuff, huh?" She smiled slyly. "You're just a little perv, aren't you?"

"MATUSMOTO!" He roared as his ears burned even redder. She smirked and turned back to her paperwork as the temperature in the room dropped. She noticed his eyes linger on her for a minute, but she only looked up five minutes later. He was focused on a piece of paper on his desk and his eyes burned with the concentration she was used to. She smiled softly as she looked at his eyes. Grace and power. That would always be her view of him. From his eyes to his movements, to her, it all radiated grace and power.

'_He really is quite handsome.'_

She blinked several times. Where the hell had that come from? Did she think he was attractive? Well, yeah, he was handsome, but did she only consider him her Taichou or…….Ah…Fuck it. She'd sleep on it. She put her pen down, brushed her hair out of her face and put on her best smile.

"Captain?" She sang in a seductive voice.

"………."

"Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"Eh…What. Eh, yeah sure, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya mumbled staring at her blankly. Her jaw dropped in amazement. Had he just given her permission to sleep on the job?! As cool as this was, this could not be good. She stood up and frowned when he still gazed at her with blankly and made no indication that he had noticed her getting up. She walked over to him and leaned in as she put her hand to his forehead. That got a reaction. His ears turned red again and he started stammering.

"M-M-Matusmoto? What are you doing?"

She raised an eyebrow and shifted her hand. "Do you have a cold? It's hard to tell with that icy reiatsu of yours. You just gave me permission to take a nap!"

She saw dread fill his eyes and quickly ran over to the couch before he could take it back and plopped down. "Ah well, I think I'll take this chance. Goodnight Taichou." She could hear him sigh as she rested her head on the pillow. For a while she couldn't sleep and she could hear Toshiro fidgeting too. She rolled over again and cursed her breast for their size as they were squashed against the couch. She thought about searching for a spell to make them shrink, and then threw the idea out of the window as if it were on fire._ 'I definitely need sleep.'_She closed her eyes again and listened to her Taichou scribble something down. She was vaguely aware of him getting up and walking by, but sleep took her before she could act on it.

Her dream wasn't a pleasant one. She could see herself, standing in a field with Haineko drawn_. _In the middle of the field stood Gin Ichimaru, his sword was drawn as well. He gave her that cocky smirk and leaped at her. She barely blocked the swipe aimed for her head and grunted under the force. "Gin, stop it." She pushed him off, but he immediately recovered and jumped at her again. "Gin, why are you doing this? We were friends!"

Gin chuckled as he slammed against her defenses again and again. "Friends? No, I never saw us as friends. I even thought, for a while, that you saw me as more as well." He smiled sadly as he paused for a minute to stare at his blade, before his grin turned in to a frown and he attacked even more fiercely then before. "But it wasn't true, was it?! It was never true!"

By now, Matsumoto was panting as she cursed the fact that he had always been so much stronger than her. "What are you talking about? I have always loved you! You know that, right?" This only seemed to enrage Gin further as his face completely changed in to a snarl. "As a friend perhaps. I needed more! If you truly cared, you would not have let go when the Menos transported me. You would have stayed! You would not have jumped away and you would not have left my side!" He slipped in to her guard and slashed her across the shoulder.

She jumped back and looked at the deep cut in her shoulder as his words sunk in. She grasped the wound with her free hand and closed her eyes as she spoke. "How dare you? How dare you?! Growl, Haineko!" The blade of her sword turned to ash and surrounded her opponent as a hint of fear flickered across his face. "I left?! Who was it that left me behind only days after finding me in the streets as a young girl?" She slashed with the hilt of her sword and the ash shot at Gin with an angry hiss. He escaped injury by an inch as he dashed to the left. "Who was it that came back years later without an explanation, before leaving again a week later?!" She slashed twice and caught him in the side this time, leaving a shallow cut. "Who did I not see for my entire training in the academy, until the day of my graduation, where he turned out to be a vice-captain?!" Gin's face went white as he was forced in a circle of ash, which rose up with a hiss. Matsumoto raised the hilt of her sword over her head and looked at Gin with hurt and anger burning in her eyes. "Who was it, Gin? Who really left?" She asked as the ashes took the form of a tornado and swirled around him. She closed her eyes and looked away as two tears rolled down her cheeks. "IT WAS ALWAYS YOU!" She drew a cross in the air with the hilt and flinched at the sound of tearing flesh as the ashes carved the symbol in to Gin's chest.

The ashes drifted to the floor and Gin's body hit the grass with a loud thump. Rangiku glanced at the bleeding cross etched in to his chest and closed her eyes as she cried softly. "I have always loved you. From the first day I met you, I loved you. You were right, I saw you as more than a friend a long time ago." Her eyes shot open and she growled at him. "But that was before you left! I loved you with all my heart! All I wanted was to be with you! I wanted to hold you, kiss you, love you, but I never had the chance!" She lowered her head as she walked closer. "You would always disappear without a word and just when I thought I'd gotten over you, you came back and swept me off my feet again. How is that fair, Gin?"

Gin chuckled softly as a trail of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth and said. "I'm sorry, Ran-chan. I should not have left you." He raised a hand and placed it on her cheek as he gave her a sincere smile. "I'm here now, though. We can be together now." She leaned in to his touch for a second, but then took his hand in hers and removed it from her cheek. "No, we can't Gin-kun." His smile faltered and her gripped her hand tightly as she went on. "In the academy, I met new people. They were trustworthy, kind, caring, funny and good people in general. They were all the things I know you are capable of being, except for one thing. When I woke up the next morning, they were still there. I didn't have to wait for them." She put his hand down and smiled softly as she dried her tears. "Renij, Kira, Momo, Hisagi and even Captain….No Toushiro, they taught me that I don't haveto wait till you feel like wondering back in to my life." She stood up and sheathed her zanpakutou. "When you finally did come back. I only thought of you as a friend and it felt…….right. I'm not sure, but I think I've even found someone else capable of making me feel like you did." She turned around and walked away. "Goodbye, Gin Ichimaru. We will always be friends, but nothing more. You made me wait too long."

"Impale her, Shinzo!" Rangiku shot to the left on an impulse and avoided damage higher than a cut in her side. She spun around and attempted to draw her blade, but Gin's stretching blade knocked it out of her hands. He shunpoed up to her and stopped mere inches away. "I made you wait too long?" He jabbed at her and the blade stretched out again, catching her in the leg as she jumped away. "We will never be more than friends?! You learned from those others?! If they are so much more important than me, I'll make sure to send them straight after you! All of them!! I'll kill all of you!"

The blade shot at her face and she flinched. "Daiguren, Hyōrinmaru!" A voice roared. Rangiku looked up just in time to see a dragon made of ice slam in to Gin and send him flying. "Taichou!" Toshirou landed next to her with his released zanpakutou gripped tightly in his hand. "Nobody hurts Matusmoto." Gin shattered the ice-dragon with a swipe of his sword and snarled at his attacker. "Thank you for coming, Tenth squad captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou. Now I can kill you along with Ran-chan! Shinzo!" The blade shot forward, heading right for Hitsugaya's face. He raised Hyorinmaru and batted the blade away with a grunt. "Are you alright Matsumoto?"

"I…I've been better, Taichou." She mumbled uncertainly as she gripped the wound in her shoulder.

He gave her an apologetic glance and then looked back to Gin. "I'm sorry for making you wait, this will not take long."

Matsumoto smiled as she watched him shunpo away. This was something she had learned while working with him, he would never make her wait without reason. He had always been caring like that even if he hardly showed it on the outside. His blade clashed against Gin's blade as the traitor grinned. "Hello there, Shiro. Come to defend her have you?" Hitsugaya only growled as he pushed him back. He slashed at his waist from the left and stopped am inch before Gin could black the attack, spinning around and slashing from the left. He drew blood and Gin hissed in pain as the blade made a deep cut across his waist. Hitsugaya jumped up and slashed at Gin's head in an attempt to kill him before he could recover. Unfortunately, Gin recovered faster than expected and blocked the attack with a small flick as he placed a hand against Hitsugaya's chest. "Child prodigy indeed. Looks like Ran-chan will have to wait for you too, Shiro-kun. Hakudou #55, Silver Pellets!" A burst of silver balls of energy battered against Hitsugaya's chest and send him slamming in to the ground, throwing up a large cloud of dust.

"TAICHOU!" Rangiku screamed as she ran to the cloud. Before she could get anywhere near, Shinzo's tip buried itself in the ground only inches from her feet. "That's one, Ran-chan ." Gin said as his blade shrank again, staring at his hand. "I don't have to tell you what a level 50 kidou from point blank will do to you, do I?" He asked as he showed her his blood soaked hand. Rangiku raised her hands to her mouth and collapsed as her legs gave away. "T-Taichou….Taichou….Please?" She stared hopefully at the cloud of dust, looking for signs of movement. "You can't be…..You wouldn't…..Leave me like that. Please?" Gin sighed as he looked at her crying, pleading form. "I wonder, would you have cried for me like this? I'm not even sure what my reaction to your death will be." He lowered his blade and the look on his face softened. "I loved you. I encouraged you, helped you, saved you from death and protected you. It was all for nothing wasn't it? If we really can't be anything more than friends. I won't live with pain like that for the rest of my life."

He looked at her hopefully for a moment, until he got a response. "P-Please, no. Taichou."She mumbled as tears streamed down her face. Gin sighed as he raised Shinzo again. "I'll miss you, Ran-chan." Rangiku completely ignored him and kept staring at the cloud of dust as despair gripped her heart. "No….No! TOSHIROU!" Gin growled as he brought the blade down, only to be knocked of his feet by an ice-dragon for the second time in that hour. He crashed in to the ground hard as his attacker growled from the dust. "I warned you, nobody hurts Matsumoto." The dust settled to Hitsugaya with deep cuts and holes covering his chest. He gripped Hyorinmaru in both hands and snarled at Gin. "You've hurt her so many times. I will not let you destroy something as pure as she is. Die, Gin Ichimaru!" He jumped up in to the air and reared the sword back. "HYORINMARU!" He slashed at Gin, sending a giant dragon flying at him. Gin froze for a second, before he reared his own sword back. "Impale him, Shin-." He never got to finish as the dragon sped up and slammed in to the ground. A huge mountain of ice rose up, with Gin frozen in its heart. As soon as Hitsugaya landed, Rangiku ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck. "Taichou!" She settled her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed softly. "Taichou." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around and rested his face on top of her head. "It's over, Rangiku. I'm sorry, but he won't be back. You'll no longer have to wait for him. Matusmoto nodded slightly as she tightened her hold on him. "Toshirou, thank you. I'm ….I was….I'm so happy your okay." She gave a shaky sigh and inhaled his sent. A mix of cherry blossoms and a forest on a rainy day. She smiled as he stroked her back. "I couldn't just stand bye and watch you get hurt could I?" He tilted her head up and she could feel her heart hammering heavily in her chest. Was he.....Could he really..? He smiled down at her and she could swear her heart tried to break through her ribs as their eyes met. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Rangiku" He slowly leaned in and Rangiku's eyes fluttered closed. This felt so….right. "You're more than worth waiting for, Toshirou." They leaned in even closer, but instead of her anticipated kiss, something warm and wet landed on her cheeks. Her eyes snapped open and gasped at the scene in front of her eyes.

Shinzo's blade had pierced Hitsugaya's chest and was covered in blood, as was his face from when he coughed up blood. She raised her trembling hands to her face and touched the stains on her face, flinching at the crimson color. The blade was pulled out of his chest and he dropped to the floor."Ran…Gi…Ku." Tearing her gaze from her hands she looked at the mountain of ice, to see Gin with one arm and his face freed. He grinned at her as he shattered the rest of the ice with his sword. "I thought you didn't want to do anymore waiting, Ran-chan?" She shrieked in hurt and anger and jerked Haineko out of its sheet. "Gin! You bastard!" She shot forward as her blade again turned to ash. "How could you?!" She slashed at him and the ashes cut in to his arms, legs and the iceberg. Gin growled and reared the blade back. "Shinzo!" The blade shot at Rangiku and missed as she shunpoed out of the way. She dodged the blade two more times and landed above Gin. She cried out with rage as she slashed at him and the ashes flew once more in his direction. He quickly spun around and jabbed Shinzo at her. The blade grew and slammed in to the already cracked ice as she sunpoed out of the way and the ashes drifted harmlessly to the ground. The blade damaged the ice enough to knock several large pieces of ice down, creating an avalanche. Gin tried to shunpo away, but met with Rangiku's fist and was knocked right back. She almost felt guilty as she watched her friend get battered by sharp, heavy block of ice, but forced it down when he snarled and shot at her. She sighed and shot at him with her blade ready as well. The clashed in mid-air and stabbed at each other. Blood stained the grass crimson as a blade pierced flesh.

Gin's eye were wide open in shock, revealing their crimson color for the first time in years. Matusmoto's arm was around him in half a hug as Hainkeo's blade stuck out from his back. She leaned her head on his shoulder and cried softly as she spoke. "I'm sorry Gin. I never thought I'd make you leave myself, but you made me wait too long." She pulled back and looked in to his eyes. "I found someone else to be with, to talk to, to hold and maybe…..even to love." Gin sighed leaned his head against hers. "What if he makes you wait, too?" She shook her head. "He won't." He looked down at the hand she had used to grab his blade and aim it away from her body. "I understand now." He pried her bleeding hand away from the blade and kissed it. "I am so sorry, Rangiku Matsumoto." He sighed as she pulled the blade from his chest and plummeted to the earth. "We shall…….Always..Be………Friends." Matsumoto sighed as she watched him fall and turned back to her captain. "I wonder, will you wait for me? Ah well, it doesn't matter."

She hurried over to Hitsugaya, only to find him already healing his own wounds. "Are you okay?" She asked as she dropped Haineko and sat by him. He nodded and held his hands over her wounds and healed them. She sighed as all the pain disappeared and smiled. She closed her eyes and could swear she heard a loud thump for a second, until she was distracted by more important things. Toshirou had forced her to face him again and was slowly pulling her in. She smiled and closed her eyes as their lips grew closer. She was vaguely aware of his lips tasting like watermelon and mint as the kissed and happily gave in to the feeling. She ran her hands through his spiky hair and she could feel his running up and down her back. Just as she wished that this moment would never end, she opened her eyes and found herself in the captain's office.

'_Ya gotta be kidding me! It was all a dream?!' _She thought. She rolled over with a heavy sigh and licked her lips out of habit. To her surprise, they tasted like watermelon and mint. She smiled and hugged the pillow to her chest. _'At least it had a happy ending.'_

* * *

Hey guys!

I'd like to thank you all for being so patient. I know it took forever and that it's not that good and I'm sorry. I've been tired/lazy, a little inspirationless and I'm trying to get better. I hope you don't mind. THE STORY IS NOT OVER, PROBABLY! It really depends on what you think of it, but I think there will be a final chapter.

Thanks again for being so patient and, as always, REVIEWS/COMMENTS/SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.

Azure out.

P.S.

I will try to get the third chapter up within two weeks, unless you think I really shouldn't and have a good reason to go with it, but if I don't then please don't kill me.


End file.
